Pastel de Chocolate
by Layla l0ve
Summary: Un fic de San Valentin. Ryou ama a su yami, Bakura ama a su hikari, y es el dia de los enamorados. Lemon, Tendershipping.
1. Pastel de Chocolate

Mi segundo fic de esta pareja... es que los amo demasiado!!

en fin, es de San Valentin (super atrasadote) era para un concurso de un foro, pero al final no entre y hoy, no teniendo nada que hacer, decidi publicarlo

* * *

La mañana era fresca y soleada. Un domingo perfecto.

Ryou se levanto temprano, emocionado por la fecha, tenia meses planeando ese día. Y por fin había llegado el catorce de Febrero, San Valentín, el día de los enamorados.

Tenía una sorpresa para su yami, el amor de su vida, Bakura. Ya tenían alrededor de dos años juntos y el San Valentín pasado había sido poco más que un desastre cuando Bakura quiso hacerle una cena romántica a su luz y casi quema la casa. Tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos y salieron en el noticiero de las ocho.

El pequeño albino se encontraba en la cocina, haciendo un desayuno especial para su oscuridad. Pero Bakura quería comerse otra cosa.

Ryou no se dio cuenta de que su yami lo estaba observando recargado en el marco de la puerta. A los ojos de Bakura, Ryou, era la criatura más hermosa de todos los tiempos y los universos, y claro también la más provocativa y sensual. Era simplemente perfecto y sencillamente suyo.

Un recuerdo surco su mente como un flash, era la primera vez que se acostó con Ryou, con su cara sonrojada, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración agitada,

La inspiración llamo a su puerta. En cuestión de segundos, Bakura, imagino todas las posiciones y formas en que podía hacer suyo a su hikari. Con paso sigiloso se acerco a su luz y lo abrazo por detrás.

-¡Ahh!- grito Ryou de la sorpresa- ¿Bakura?

El aludido no le contesto, solo se dedico a aspirar el dulce aroma del cuello de su hikari. Y este se deleitaba de tener a Bakura tan cerca.

¡Y es que lo amaba tanto! Era el centro de su mundo y haría todo por estar siempre con el.

-Déjame hacer el desayuno- casi gimió Ryou.

El pequeño termino de hacer el desayuno y comieron tranquilamente. Bakura evocando recuerdos de sus noches de pasión con Ryou, el pequeño haciendo planes para el día.

-¿Qué tienes planeado pequeño?- le pregunto el mayor.

-Ammm… no tengo planes hasta en la noche, así que podemos hacer lo que quieras- propuso el albino menor.

-¿Qué te parece un picnic en el parque?

-Claro, suena bien. Tú compra lo que falta y yo limpio la casa- le respondió Ryou.

Después de bañarse y arreglarse, Bakura, salió de la casa y fue hacia el supermercado para comprar la comida favorita de su hikari. Casi había comprado solo dulces, chocolates y pasteles, su novio era muy glotón cuando se trataba de postres y todo lo que tuviera azúcar encima.

Cuando llego a su casa encontró a su hikari en el armario de la sala buscando la canastilla que una vez usaron para hacer un día de campo. Se dispusieron a preparar la comida y todo lo que llevarían al parque. Claro que Bakura no podía dejar de observar a su luz y robarle un beso de vez en cuando.

Cuando ya estaban por salir de la casa con todo listo, cayó un aguacero.

-¡Maldita lluvia!- le grito Bakura al cielo.

-Ya, ya. No te enojes con la lluvia ¿Qué culpa tiene ella?

Su yami lo fulmino con la mirada a lo que Ryou respondió con una carcajada inocente, en verdad que su oscuridad lo hacia reír. En vez de guardar todo y buscar algo que hacer que los mantuviera fuera de la cama, hicieron su día de campo en la sala.

Movieron los sillones y la mesa de centro, extendieron una manta en la piso y comieron pastel chocolate viendo una película.

A Ryou le gustaba estar así con su yami, si hacer nada, por que entre ellos no había silencios incómodos ni formalidades sin sentido. El pequeño se sentía en paz cuando su novio estaba con el, era su mitad, su otra parte, su oscuridad. Sin el se sentía vacio, incluso si solo salía por unas cuantas horas, la ansiedad y el miedo de no saber de el eran casi asfixiantes. Ryou vivía para Bakura solamente.

Poco a poco y con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Ryou fue sucumbiendo al sueño, hasta que por fin se quedo dormido en las piernas de su oscuridad.

Bakura amaba verlo dormir. Por que si despierto parecía un ángel, dormido lo parecía aun más. Y es que Ryou era la luz de su vida, su razón de seguir. Un ángel enviado especialmente para llevarle la felicidad que siempre busco. Se desvivía por la sonrisa de su niño, se sentía morir cada vez que lo veía aunque fuera un poco decaído.

Su universo entero era Ryou y como hacer feliz a ese angelito que le devolvió los colores al mundo y el sol a su cielo.

Ryou despertó sobresaltado, era un poco mas tarde de las ocho y la lluvia ya había cesado. Levanto la vista y vio a su yami dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el sillón. Se levanto con cuidado para no despertarlo y empezó a arreglar el comedor.

Comenzó por cambiar los manteles, puso unos de color azul claro, coloco velas blancas en los extremos de la mesa y empezó a calentar la cena.

A Bakura lo despertó el olor de la comida, olía exquisito. Se levanto un poco adolorido debido a la posición en que estaba y siguió el delicioso olor hasta la cocina.

Claro, era algo preparado por su hikari, por eso olía tan bien. No pudo contenerse, lo amaba tanto.

Lo abrazo por la espalda y beso la parte posterior de su cuello.

-Bakura- suspiro Ryou.

-Te amo- contesto el.

-Feliz día de San Valentín- lo felicito su hikari.

Puso al pequeño de frente a el, lo cargo en vilo y lo llevo a la habitación.

-¡Bakura, la comida!- intento contestar.

-Eso no importa, lo que quiero es a ti.

Lo arrojo sobre la cama y se posiciono sobre su cuerpo. Había empezó a besarlo, primero eran besos cortos y suaves, pero mientras mas probaba sus labios mas lo deseaba, después se volvieron feroces y necesitados. Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno. Ryou con la respiración agitada y la cara roja como una cereza.

-Eres lo más importante que tengo. Te amo tanto Ryou.

-¿Y eso a que viene?

Lo beso a modo de respuesta. Y es que sentía tanto amor por Ryou que creía que tanta dicha no era para el. Tenía miedo de que el universo se lo cobrara y lo alejara de su luz para siempre.

De pronto le llego un olor como a quemado y la alarma de humo se volvió loca y aulló en la quietud de la noche.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerlo!!


	2. Regalo

Pues... Me decidi a ponerle lemon a esto... Y va especialmete dedicado a una diosaa del tendershipping, y del deathshipping, del bronzeshipping, psicoshipping,etc etc... Herz! (DeSenCadenaMientoAgresor [Creo que asi se escribe] ) Solo por que ella lo pidio XD

* * *

Bakura subió sus manos hasta la cara de su hikari y acaricio suavemente sus labios, los delineo con su dedo índice para terminar con un beso.

Ryou no podía estar más rojo, sentía que le iban a estallar las mejillas y que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. Sintió que las finas manos de su novio bajaban por sus costados hasta encontrarse con sus piernas y acariciarlas hasta las rodillas mientras que los labios del mayor se trasladaban a su cuello.

-Bakura - gimió cuando sus labios fueron liberados- te amo.

Y eso termino de descolocar al yami. Su niño le acaba de decir que lo amaba ¿Qué mas quería? Hasta parecía que Ryou lo provocaba a propósito. Volvió a subir sus manos hasta llegar al borde inferior de la camiseta de su ángel y se la quito casi desesperadamente, ansiaba tocar su nívea piel, sentir su tibio tacto y recorrer cada parte de su perfecta anatomía, reanudo su tarea de besar el cuello de Ryou, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo y succionando, para dejar muy visibles marcas que esperaba todos notaran.

Ryou no podía hacer nada más que gemir ante las atenciones de su yami, tenía que admitir que se imaginaba un desenlace parecido. Todavía le tenía un regalo a Bakura.

-Bakura… ¡Aah! Esperaaah- articulo con dificultad.

El peliblanco mayor termino de recostar a su hikari en la cama y se acomodo entre sus piernas de manera que sus intimidades se rozaran y se alegro al ver el estado en que estaba su novio, tan duro como él. Y es que Ryou le provocaba tantas sensaciones, tanto placer y alegría, casi le daba un infarto.

Mientras Ryou, con un poco de esfuerzo logro separarse de su yami.

-Quiero hacer algo- dijo muy apenado- También quiero participar- Bakura lo violo con los ojos al ver la linda y tierna cara que su niño le ofrecía.

Así que, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, Ryou se incorporo un poco y beso suavemente a su yami en el cuello mientras sus manos bajaban por su pecho y vientre para poder quitar la estorbosa camisa que su oscuridad portaba. Mientras se deshacía de la molesta prenda, iba acariciando los brazos se Bakura que se estremecía ante el contacto. Había imaginado, demasiadas veces, a Ryou haciendo eso, pero nunca pensó que su sueño se haría realidad. "¡Gracias Ra!" pensó cuando sintió las cálidas y temblorosas manos de su niño en el cierre de su pantalón. Ryou se sentía más confiado en lo que hacía gracias a los largos suspiros que le regalaba su yami ante cada movimiento que hacía.

Le quito los pantalones y contemplo con la cara como cereza el bulto que se alzaba entre las piernas de Bakura.

-Mira lo que provocas Ryou- dijo con voz grave y sensual, tomando la mano del pequeño y llevándola a su erección para que comenzara a acariciarlo.

El menor no perdió tiempo y empezó a frotar la virilidad de su novio con su mano, para después arrancarle la ropa interior e inclinarse hasta tener su cara entre las piernas de Bakura, beso con suavidad la erección de este y le dio un lametón de la base a la punta. Su yami lo miraba incrédulo ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿En serio su lindo, tierno, adorable y sobretodo violable hikari le estaba haciendo sexo oral? Pues sí, eso estaba haciendo. Ryou decidió meterse completo el miembro de su yami en la boca y así empezó un lento vaivén que enloquecía a Bakura.

Si con tener a Ryou arrancándole la ropa sentía que se corría, tenerlo así; entre sus piernas, comiéndose su miembro, con su cara sonrojada y su cabello revuelto, sentía que estaba en el paraíso. Puso las manos en la cabeza del pequeño, indicándole que acelerara el ritmo y así lo hizo; chupando más fuerte y subiendo y bajando más rápido. No falto mucho para que el mayor terminara en la boca de su hikari, quien sorprendido, se alejo de Bakura un poco y termino con toda la cara llena de la semilla caliente de su yami.

Al ver a Ryou así, Bakura sintió como se ponía duro de nuevo y lamio todo el semen de la cara de su niño. Lo puso en cuatro sobre la cama y acaricio sus muslos.

-Me encanto lo que hiciste Ryou, pero ahora te voy a hacer llegar al cielo.

Llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca de su hikari, quien los lamio con esmero, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lubricados, llevo uno a la entrada del menor y con mucho cuidado lo introdujo en el.

-Mhmm…- gimió Ryou, ya de sobra acostumbrado a la sensación. Bakura movía se dedo en el interior de su hikari, hasta que este empezó a gemir más fuerte, decidió meter el otro.

Ahora había dos dedos dentro de Ryou, que gemía como loco ante la invasión, pero Bakura, no conforme con el placer que le daba a su pequeño, saco sus largos dedos y los remplazo con su lengua. Primero bordeando la entrada de Ryou, para después meterla y sacarla simulando la penetración.

-Aaah… ¡Ah! Bakura- gemía Ryou sin contenerse.

El yami sintió que su hikari se correría pronto por lo que ceso su actividad y posiciono su miembro en la entrada de su niño. Muy lentamente entro en él y cuando estuvo dentro espero hasta que Ryou se acostumbrara. Era increíble la sensación de estar dentro de su hikari, tan estrecho, tan cálido, tan… suyo.

Ryou movió sus caderas un poco y Bakura entendió la insinuación, comenzó con un ritmo lento disfrutando y procurando hacer que Ryou también disfrutara. Poco el ritmo y los gemidos fueron subiendo de tono, la velocidad de las embestidas era casi frenética, el mayor tomo el pene de su novio y lo masturbo al ritmo de las embestidas, que se volvieron más profundas.

Ryou grito muy fuerte cuando sintió que Bakura había tocado su punto de placer, y el yami toco ese punto sin descanso haciendo que el pequeño se corriera en su mano y que estrechara aun más su entrada.

Su orgasmo llego poco después, causado por el apretón de músculos de Ryou.

Cayeron, exhaustos en la cama, tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones.

-Feliz San Valentín- le deseo Bakura a su niño antes de caer dormidos.

Al menos esta vez no quemaron la casa.

* * *

Pues.. si fue puro lemon.. en AY me preguntaron que si esta parte era del San Valentin del anio siguiente.. pues No! es el mismo anio!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
